darkfall_unholy_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkfall Unholy Wars Wiki
VS Ork Human.jpg|Lands of Agon 18 Agon Screenshot (106).jpg|Lands of Agon 07 Agon Screenshot (105).jpg|Lands of Agon 08 Agon Screenshot (102).jpg|Lands of Agon 09 Lands of Agon 01.jpg|Lands of Agon 01 Lands of Agon 02.jpg|Lands of Agon 02 Lands of Agon 03.jpg|Lands of Agon 03 Lands of Agon 04.jpg|Lands of Agon 04 Lands of Agon 05.jpg|Lands of Agon 05 Lands of Agon 06.jpg|Lands of Agon 06 Lands of Agon 10.jpg|Lands of Agon 10 Lands of Agon 11.jpg|Lands of Agon 11 Lands of Agon 12.jpg|Lands of Agon 12 Lands of Agon 13.jpg|Lands of Agon 13 Lands of Agon 14.jpg|Lands of Agon 14 Lands of Agon 15.jpg|Lands of Agon 15 Lands of Agon 16.jpg|Lands of Agon 16 Lands of Agon 17.jpg|Lands of Agon 17 Lands of Agon 19.jpg|Lands of Agon 19 Lands of Agon 20.jpg|Lands of Agon 20 Lands of Agon 21.jpg|Lands of Agon 21 Lands of Agon 22.jpg|Lands of Agon 22 This is the official wiki of Darkfall Unholy Wars , a videogame by Aventurine SA . Description Darkfall: Unholy Wars is a fast paced, PvP centered, MMORPG with full loot that combines Real Time Action and Strategy in a fantasy setting. Players are called to form clans and battle for dominance across the zone-less and seamless world of Agon. Recruit and train new warriors, conquer fortresses and clan cities, engage in epic land and naval battles with thousands of concurrent players to build powerful empires. Key Features • Massive Land and Naval PvP Battles: Thousands of players can participate simultaneously in wars and sieges on land and sea, in real-time, on a single server. • A Huge, Seamless World: The world of Agon is a large open world that consists of both land and water and gives the freedom to players to uncover its hidden secrets. • Flexible Roles: Choose role at will, switching from meat shield to master mage to benevolent healer. Players can switch between roles, skills, spells, and ability boosters on the fly. Develop your skills in all roles and experience the game in a multitude of different ways over time or specialize in a single role and be the one your friends depend on to fulfill that calling. • Full Loot: You keep what you kill. Players can loot all of the goods from a slain enemy, and vice versa. • Persistence: Players can affect the fabric of the game world, constructing and fortifying cities across Agon and building empires that last as long as they can defend them. Lore “Agon, a land that has suffered hundreds of years of divine vengeance and demonic conspiracy, has been given a moment of relief. After declaring war on each other and mortals alike, the Demon and the Goddess have pulled back to reorganize and assemble their forces. If ever there was a time for the mortal races to regroup, reclaim the lands and rise to power, it is now!” Screenshots Agon Screenshot (102).jpg Agon Screenshot (105).jpg Agon Screenshot (106).jpg VS_Ork Human.jpg Lands of Agon 22.jpg Lands of Agon 21.jpg Lands of Agon 20.jpg Lands of Agon 19.jpg Lands of Agon 17.jpg Lands of Agon 16.jpg Lands of Agon 15.jpg Lands of Agon 14.jpg Lands of Agon 13.jpg Lands of Agon 12.jpg Lands of Agon 11.jpg Lands of Agon 10.jpg Lands of Agon 06.jpg Lands of Agon 05.jpg Lands of Agon 04.jpg Lands of Agon 03.jpg Lands of Agon 02.jpg Lands of Agon 01.jpg Videos Category:Browse